


Blue Christmas

by ablackberrywinter



Category: Nancy Drew – HER Interactive (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablackberrywinter/pseuds/ablackberrywinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you don't always get what you want, and for Deirdre, she wanted Ned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Christmas

Deirdre sat in her room. She could hear laugher coming from downstairs. Her parents were hosting their infamous Christmas party, which mostly meant lots of wealthy, powerful people came over and got drunk. Deirdre turned her music up louder, in an attempt to drown out the noise. Lying back on her bed, she listened as Elvis sang “Blue Christmas”. She loved this song. Not that she’d tell anyone. It would look so uncool if she did. She picked up phone, clicking to check for any messages. Just some from her friends. Nothing from him. Him being Ned Nickerson. She looked at the last message he sent.

“Hey Deirdre. I think we should catch up. We need to talk. Ned” 

It was so cold, so formal. “We need to talk.” She knew what that meant. Hell, even her four-year-old nephew knew what that meant. Code for the “It’s not you, it’s me” talk. Ugh. Deirdre hated this. She hated how Ned made her feel, made her care. She’d always been in the upper position in her relationships. Always having one foot out the door, making sure she could protect her heart from being broken. It was easier when you didn’t care. You didn’t get hurt when you didn’t care. But this, this relationship with Ned was different. He was different. Ned cared about her. He encouraged her to be more than just a superficial person. And she cared about him. Her heart ached at the feeling. She remembered all the times they’d had together. The time when they went swimming. Nancy had been in France or something then. The time when Ned took her out for ice cream. Nancy was in Colorado then. Now, Now Nancy was here, in River Heights. And Ned and Deirdre’s time was over. No more swimming, no more ice cream, no more cute text messages to wake up to. No, Ned belonged to Nancy, and so he would go back to her. A tear slipped down Deirdre’s face. The song had ended now. Deirdre pressed repeated, and listened once more to the sound of Elvis, trying to ignore the sound of her heart breaking.


End file.
